A delivery service may deliver items to its customers using one of a variety of different means. For example, an item ordered by a customer from an electronic marketplace may be removed from a shelf in a warehouse and delivered to the customer's doorstep by a delivery person. In some cases, the item may also be transported by other means such as automated or semi-automated means. For example, a network-based resource may provide an option to deliver the item to a delivery location via an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). However, deliveries made by UAVs may be prone to problems such as aborted deliveries because of obstructed landing zones or an incapability to find or verify a delivery location during flight.